Debut
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Venus esbozó una sonrisa preciosa, más brillante que el sol en el amanecer, feliz de saber que Ceres amaba a la Princesa Dama tanto como ella amaba a la Neo Reina Serenity.


**Disclaimer: applied.**

No estoy participando realmente en el Fictober 2019 que está realizado la página retos randoms de randoms fandoms, pero me inspiré en algunos de sus prompts.

Este el 24° prompt: Desaparecer.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Ubicado en el siglo XXX, Tokyo de Crystal, línea del manga donde el Cuarteto Amazonas son las Sailor Quarteto, protectoras de Chibiusa.

* * *

.

.

.

**DEBUT**

.

.

.

Dentro de la ostentosa habitación solo estaban ellas dos, Venus y Ceres. Las doncellas y sirvientas de ambas habían sido apartadas por aquella ocasión, era una fecha importante para la princesa y de acuerdo a las normas, Ceres tenía que estar a la altura para respaldar a Serenity. Nadie ajeno a la corte interna de la familia real debía notar el cambio.

Por lo tal, no solo esa habitación, sino que el palacio de cristal completo estaba vacío. El silencio era casi reconfortante, les daba una sensación de paz y relajación.

—Estuvimos esperando este momento durante mucho tiempo —dijo Ceres de pronto. Venus, que tarareaba suavemente una melodía mientras cepillaba el cabello de la más joven, sonrió en respuesta.

—Lo sé. —Recordaba bastante bien el momento en que habían descubierto que el cuarteto Amazonas era en realidad las Senshi destinadas a proteger a Chibiusa. Había sido algo sorprendente, y aunque habían pasado casi mil años desde entonces, era una memoria maravillosa.

—No —dijo Ceres cuidadosamente, notando a través del reflejo del espejo que tenían delante a donde iban sus pensamientos—. Me refiero a millones de años atrás de eso… cuando la reina y el rey se enamoraron.

El cepillo se detuvo, Venus parpadeó ligeramente confusa y sorprendida, y la observó. Ceres se encogió de hombros, una mirada melancólica en su rostro, el vestido rosa dándole una apariencia frágil.

—Nuestro despertar no fue completo y Saturno no pudo destruirnos por esa razón —narró, recordando—. Fue como un sueño… o una pesadilla horrenda. No estábamos vivas, pero ya no éramos solo cristales sailor, teníamos un alma, solo necesitábamos un cuerpo. Y sentimos desde esa posición impotente la caída de nuestros pueblos, de nuestro imperio… nos sumimos en otro sueño llorando por la patria que amamos y que fue destruida antes de nuestro nacimiento. —En el bosque de sus hogares, tras haber sido roto el hechizo de Neherenia, Ceres recordó el pasado; todas lo hicieron.

Venus intentó no estremecerse, pero fue en vano, quizá porque era la que tenía recuerdos siempre sentía que esas memorias eran como un puñal atravesando su cuerpo. Tenían una nueva vida, había sido llamada Minako Aino, Sailor V, y luego había reclamado el nombre guerrero de su planeta, pero jamás iba a olvidar el Milenio de Plata de antaño. Su alma nunca iba a dejar de agonizar por la destrucción de su antiguo reino.

—En aquel tiempo… todos los planetas, asteroides, satélites y cuerpos fuera y dentro del sistema solar tenían vida —murmuró Venus con la misma sonrisa melancólica que Ceres tenía en los labios—. Existían millones de culturas, razas, creencias y personas… ahora… ahora solo queda Terra —desvió su mirada azul a los ventanales de cristal por donde se veía el cielo oscuro. A veces, miraba con el deseo secreto de ver a su planeta resplandecer otra vez, aunque sabía que era una ilusión estéril, pues el cristal de plata no podía cumplir tal petición mientras su alma (y la de las demás Inner Senshi) no se perdonara a sí mismas por sus errores.

Hasta entonces solo podía recordar a su planeta cubierto de nubes sulfúricas, su castillo flotante, y su pueblo… dolía tanto…

—Nunca pude conocer a mi gente —dijo Ceres con la mirada pérdida—. Soné durante un tiempo como sería estar con ellos, despertar, amarlos, protegerlos y cumplir con mi deber. Soñé hasta el momento en el que los vi pulverizarse, desaparecer, ser nada… soñé hasta que vi a mi asteroide convertirse en tierra seca y venenosa… —Tomó una pausa, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Los dedos de Venus fueron amables cuando restregó la lágrima y la abrazó.

—No creí que recordaran… lo mejor es no recordar —. Ese había sido el regalo para sus hermanas: no recordar, y eran felices en la ignorancia.

—Quiero recordar —contradijo Ceres suavemente, aceptando el abrazo. Había comprendido el destino anterior, quería luchar por uno nuevo, y no iba a cometer errores ni a cargar con remordimientos.

Cuando Venus la dejó y volvió a posicionarse tras ella, Ceres notó que estaba lista. El reflejo en el espejo le devolvía una imagen distinta a lo usual, carente de la ferocidad de la guerrera que era. Su cabello rosa estaba peinado en dos moños que hacían recordar a odangos alargados, algunos dirían que lucían más como las orejas de un conejo. El vestido del mismo color que su cabello fluía hasta el suelo, acariciando sus curvas con tímida sensualidad. El efecto era extraño, la hacía sentir de cristal, se preguntó si así se sentía la Princesa Dama Serenity. Pasó los dedos por los delgados rizos que caían en sus mejillas y asintió.

—Quiero recordar —repitió con firmeza—, para no permitir que esa tragedia suceda de nuevo.

—No sucederá. —Venus fue implacable. Sabía que existía un último enemigo el único enemigo en realidad: Caos. ¿Cuándo llegaría? ¿Cómo? No lo sabía, pero no podía dudar—. Nos encargaremos de eso.

—Por el Milenio de Plata y por Tokyo de Cristal —coincidió Ceres levantándose y enfrentando a Venus que, dando un paso, la sostuvo del rostro y le besó la frente. Ceres sintió que ardía, era un sentimiento doloroso pero dulce al mismo tiempo. No emitió sonido alguno aunque sintió que la respiración se le cortaba.

El dolor remitió pronto, y al alzar el rostro, el símbolo de Ceres había sido reemplazado por la media luna de la familia real.

Venus apoyó un dedo sobre la barbilla de su pupila y asintió, recordando los tiempos de antaño. La líder de la guardia personal de la princesa tenía un deber único y distinto a cualquier otro, era la razón por la que Venus era tan parecida a Serenity, la razón por la que Ceres era líder también.

—Es el último regalo que te otorga Venus —explicó con voz solemne—. Sailor Ceres, ahora tú te encargarás de mi antiguo y honorable deber como señuelo de la princesa de la dinastía lunar. Usagi Princesa Dama Serenity es tu señora, sírvele con amor, piedad, pasión y compasión; recuerda que es joven y merece tu respeto y lealtad tanto como tu protección. Habrá ocasiones donde esgrimir espadas no será suficiente, y este símbolo te ayudará —acarició la media luna con afecto— porque la Princesa Dama y tú han sido y serán una por toda la eternidad. Así como yo lo fui para la reina, ahora tú eres la estrella gemela de nuestra princesa. Sé digna de tu deber y derecho.

Ceres no dudó, había esperado por mucho tiempo.

—Lo seré —dijo, su voz llena de emoción y firmeza—. Seré digna. Protegeré a nuestra princesa con mi vida.

Ese baile era la primera prueba a enfrentar, pasar dignamente entre todos fingiendo ser la princesa, buscando a los enemigos que estaban tras su vida. Era el debut de la princesa como adulta, no permitiría que nadie estropeara ese día.

Venus esbozó una sonrisa preciosa, más brillante que el sol en el amanecer, feliz de saber que Ceres amaba a la Princesa Dama tanto como ella amaba a la Neo Reina Serenity.

—Lo sé. —Le tendió la mano como si fuese un caballero medieval, riendo—. Es hora de iniciar el espectáculo.

.

* * *

_._

_¡Hola!_

_Me gusta explorar sobre el Milenio de Plata y Tokyo de Cristal, son épocas fascinantes para mí en cuanto a la historia de Sailor Moon. No sé si alguien lea, pero si es así espero les guste y puedan dejarme una opinión._

_Gracias._

_Besos, Bella._


End file.
